


Wait For Me

by a_salty_alto



Series: STONY Fairytale Bingo [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Linear Narrative, Secret Relationship, Stony Fairytale Bingo, Temporary Character Death, orpheus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: "All due respect sir, we have zombies attending this school. Why should we start respecting the sanctity of death now?"





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for one of the free spcaes on my STONY Fairytale Bingo card. It also has a Tumblr post [here](https://a-salty-alto.tumblr.com/post/170608279940/wait-for-me)  
> The title comes from the musical Hadestown, which is an awesome musical version of the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice

Steve slipped out silently and started to walk across campus.    
He couldn't just sit around.    
Steve arrived at the entrance to the Bifrost, only to find Fury there.   
"You sure you should be doing this?" The Headmaster asked. 

"All due respect sir, we have  _ zombies _ attending this school. Why should we start respecting the sanctity of death now?"   
Fury gave a sad, knowing smile.   
"We're not. I just wanted to wish you good luck before you go."   
"Thank you sir," Steve saluted, before entering the golden building.   
-   
Steve tried to focus on his classwork, but his eyes kept drifting across the quad to where Tony was chatting with Jan and Loki. Loki had apparently said something hilarious because Tony's eyes lit up and he laughed that laugh that made Steve's heart melt.    
"You planning on asking Stark to the party." Someone said from behind him.

Steve's hand was on his shield, but he dropped it when he saw it was just Bucky.

"Th-there's a party?" Steve stammered. Bucky just raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down next to Steve on the bench.   
It was a weak lie.    
The fliers for Jan's party were everywhere, and every single piece of social media was filled with notifications about it. Steve wouldn't have been surprised if Jan or Tony had created a program that always brought it up to the top of everyone's feed.    
"Suit yourself," was all the Winter Soldier said as he took out his guitar and started tuning.   
-   
The passage  was dark and the atmosphere was oppressive as Steve walked down the passage. Voices whispered all around him, and an unmistakable chill spread further and further throughout his body with every step. Every nerve in Steve's body was screaming at him to turn back.   
Steve kept going forward.    
-   
"So, are we going to Jan's party" Tony asked. They were cuddled up against each other on the couch in Stark Tower watching old sci-fi movies.   
"I think Jan will hunt us down and drag us to the club if we don't." Steve laughed. He pet Tony's hair playfully, but Tony swatted his hand away and sat up.   
"Yeah, I know  _ you and I _ are going. I was just wondering if  _ we _ were going."   
Steve hummed as he thought about it. Somehow, they had managed to keep their relationship out of the school gossip mill for the last three months.

No doubt if they went to the party together, everyone would talk.    
Tony must have seen the concern in Steve's eyes because he pat him on the shoulder and smiled reassuringly.   
"It's fine. We can wait until you're ready. You want more popcorn, big guy?"   
-   
"So, mortal," the man on the throne drawled. Hades was a giant, and he pet the curled form of Cerberus at his side as he spoke.   
"What foolish quest brings you down here?"   
"I seek to retrieve the soul of my beloved."   
"Wow. Never heard that one before," Hades sighed, "and just who is your beloved?"   
"Tony Stark." Hades quirked an eyebrow out that.   
"Is that so?"   
\-    
Steve sat a table in the corner of the club. He watched people come and go and mix and mingle. Bucky was dancing with Natasha, Sam and Kamala were playing pool, and Tony was going from person to person chatting it up with everybody.    
Eventually, Tony made his way over to Steve, drinks in hand.   
"Hey Steve, you having fun?" Tony asked as he slid next to him.   
"Yeah. I am now."  Steve smiled as Tony blushed and looked away.   
"Why are you so sweet?" He whispered.   
Steve laughed a little and took a sip. They sat there for a bit before Tony spoke up again.   
"Dance with me," he whispered, holding out his hand to Steve.   
Steve felt like the world around him had stopped.    
Tony wanted to dance with him.    
Fine. It was fine. It didn't even have to be romantic. Tony danced with Jan all the time, and they were like siblings more than anything else.   
Still though-   
Steve could imagine how fast word would travel if anyone got wind they were together. The whole Academy, maybe even the city, would be talking about it. They’d stare and ask and all be wondering what a man of the future like Tony Stark would be doing with a poor little relic of the past from Brooklyn.

“I’m going to go.” Steve said.   
-   
"Well then, if you came all the way down here for your beloved, then what will you do to prove it?" Hades asked.   
"I've got something," Steve said. "Let me dance for you."   
Hades stared at him, before shrugging.   
"Fine, mortal, impress me."

-

Steve didn’t see Tony again for a few days. They’d been dancing around each other before they quite literally bumped into each other at the quad. 

“Tony!” Steve blurted out. He didn’t really think about what he was saying as the words tumbled out of his mouth. “I'm really sorry about the party. I shouldn't have just left and it was rude of me and it’s not because of you or anything and-”

Steve’s rambling apology was cut off by screams and an explosion that rang through the campus. Steve was caught off guard for a split second.

That split second was all it took.

Steve blinked and found himself on the ground ad another explosion rocked the quad. Tony must have pushed him out of the way. Steve turned to that him, but all that greeted him was Tony’s still body, blood pooling from where his skull had cracked on the ground.

-

“Enough!” Hades boomed. Steve stopped dancing and turned off the music on his phone.

“Mortal. Your arrogance is great and the only reason I don’t smite you where you stand is because you are one of Odin’s and I’m not in the mood to fight with him for killing one of his students. That being said,” Hades sighed, “The fact that you have been dancing here for. Eight. Hours. Straight. And look like you can keep going, and going, and going, is mildly impressive. For a mortal.”

“So that means-” Hades clapped his hands, and a tremor shook the ground. The grand doors of Hades’ palace opened, and standing there, was Tony.

Steve ran forward to hug him, but his arms went right through Tony’s body.

“Steve?” Tony asked, “what are you doing here? You didn’t-”

“I’m here to bring you back.”

“Bring me back?” Tony looked past Steve to Hades, who gave an annoyed nod.

“Yes. You may return with your beloved. On one condition. He,” Hades nodded towards Steve, “must lead the both of you out, without turning to look behind him.”

Steve nodded. 

“Of course. Thank you sir.” Steve turned around and started walking. 

As they trudged their way up and out of the Underworld, Steve held his hand behind him, a silent offering to Tony. He couldn’t be sure if Tony had taken it or not, but he kept pressing forwards. 

The haunting wails that had accompanied Steve’s journey down into the Underworld were gone now, replaced only by an eerie silence.

With each step closer and closer to their goal, Steve couldn’t help the growing seeds of doubt in his stomach.

What if Hades had tricked him? What if Tony hadn’t followed Steve at all? The questions banged around in Steve’s mind.

By the time Steve could see the golden glow of the Bifrost, he was going crazy with worry. The curiosity clawed at him. Steve was standing before the entrance to the Bifrost, and turned to look.

He probably would have, looked, the last time he turned to look at Tony he hadn’t seen Tony’s dead body. The image flashed through Steve's mind, and he stopped mid-turn.

Tony had sacrificed his life for Steve. Surely Steve could sacrifice his curiosity for Tony.

Steve took a defiant breath and marched through the gates of the Bifrost.

Steve stood still as he was affronted by the bright lights and colors of Avengers Academy. He waited for his super senses to pick up a quick breath, some sort of sign that Tony had followed him through the gates.

He heard nothing.

Steve collapsed onto his knees. He sat there, despairing that he had managed to so utterly fail, when he heard the familiar sound of repulsor boots landing in front of him.

Nimble hands held Steve's face and, Tony kissed him with tears in his eyes.

“That was so stupid of you!” he sobbed. Steve just held his boyfriend close.

“I love you,” he whispered, “you’ll always be worth it.”

They kissed for a while, but eventually, Tony broke it off. 

“There's no way no one saw us”

“Who cares.”


End file.
